HEREJÍA
by CARPINTERO IMPERIAL
Summary: LA IMPRUDENCIA PUEDE TRAER PROBLEMAS... PERO CUESTIONAR UN DOGMA PUEDE DESENCADENAR ALGO MUCHO MÁS PELIGROSO Y SEVERO...
1. MIRADAS

**HOLA COMO ESTAN TODOS… **

**BUENO ESTA ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA BASADA EN ESTA OBRA MAESTRA DE DISNEY, SIEMPRE ME HABÍA PREGUNTADO SI FROLLO HABÍA TENIDO UN RESENTIMIENTO CON LOS GITANOS POR ALGUIEN Y DE LEER SOBRE LA INQUISISCIÓN ME INSPIRO PARA ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA QUE TENDRA MÁXIM CAPITULOS… **

**ESTA ES UNA PRECUELA DE LA PELICULA… EL JOROBADO DE NOTRE DAME NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE DISNEY ANIMATION…**

**SIN MÁS PREAUMBULOS COMENCEMOS…**

* * *

><p>-Responde- Ordeno autoritariamente observándolo fijamente.<p>

Él condenado lo miro a los ojos y dibujo una sonrisa cínica y negó con la cabeza, entonces lo abofeteo por cuarta vez haciendo que escupiera sangre.

-Azótalo- le ordeno al verdugo, el cual estaba al lado derecho del enjuiciado.

-Sí juez- acepto y mojo el látigo y le propino un golpe en el pecho ocasionando un grito desgarrador por séptima vez.

Su torso sangraba al igual que su boca, sus manos colgaban por lo grilletes, estaba consciente de que mañana por la tarde sería condenado a la horca en la plaza principal, exactamente enfrente de la Catedral de Notre Dame.

-Ya veo que no quieres hablar- Hablo acercándose a su rostro para con su mano izquierda levantarlo de la barbilla para verlo directamente a los ojos-entonces así será-sentencio para luego ir hacía la pared extrema derecha y tomar la horquilla1 para luego amarrarla a su cuello para que posteriormente la barra con pinchos al apretarse el aro se clavaran fuertemente en su barbilla y clavícula para así impedir que articulara palabra alguna, el sentenciado con su ojo derecho observo al juez irse de la celda.

-Que tengas dulces sueños- se despidió cerrando la celda para salir de ahí junto con el verdugo.

Su barbilla se estaba desangrando sangraba al igual que su clavícula causado por la horquilla, apenas podía respirar debido al agobiante sufrimiento, observaba a su alrededor ; la celda fría y sucia apenas era iluminada por la luz de la luna que se proyectaba por la ventana de la pared derecha , su barba negra, empolvada y quebrada al igual que su pelo daban signos de la falta de limpieza en una semana y sus labios partidos indicaban deshidratación por la falta de agua, sus ojera profundas penas permitían que sus ojos vieran.

La noche era fría y las cicatrices y heridas sangrantes ayudaban a que su agonía aumentara… ¡Dos meses! Tan solo dos meses atrás él todavía era libre físicamente, pero su misma imprudencia le había condenado, el cuestionar la biblia "el máximo dogma religioso"…

_La vida en París para un gitano era dura y la xenofobia estaba a la orden del día… la única manera de la que él podría sobrevivir era tocando una mandolina, algunas personas que pasan por ahí se apiadaban de él y le regalaban una moneda o dos, mientras que otras pasaban de largo sin voltear a verlo._

_Para final de medio día ya había juntado suficiente para una semana, se colocó su capa y sombrero morados, guardo las monedas en un saquito y se levantó colgándose la mandolina en la espalda. _

_-Oye- Hablo un soldado detrás de él, tan solo volteo ligeramente para observar que eran dos-¿qué?- pregunto viéndolos de frente._

_-Ustedes saben que se les prohíbe trabajar aquí en este callejón- Menciono- y hacerlo trae el encierro de inmediato- amenazo el segundo. _

_Sin esperar nada salió corriendo en dirección a la catedral._

_-Para la próxima no le avisemos que lo arrestaremos y hagámoslo- Aconsejo uno de los dos para luego salir corriendo a perseguirlo y detenerlo._

_Las calles angostas y llenas de comerciantes impedían su paso, de pronto diviso una barrera de cinco guardias, observo a su alrededor en busca de una salida y a su extremo izquierdo había unas cajas colocadas a manera de escalera para subir a una casa, sin pensarlo dos veces subió por ellas al techo para luego ir saltando de casa en casa, sólo faltaba una casa para poder llegar a la catedral, pero no había forma de bajar, bueno al menos por un poste del que colgaba una jaula con un hereje dentro._

_Salto hacía el poste y con sus dos manos se balanceo para poder caer de pie, luego de aterrizar sano y salvo corrió hacía la catedral y exclamo:_

_-¡Asilo!- _

_Después del llamado un arcediano llegó a su rescate y le permitió pasar… la catedral era inmensa, había muchos pasillos claros y oscuros… Pero había uno que conducía al campanario, justo de ahí iba saliendo el juez Claude Frollo quien con solo mirarlo puso una cara de asco, el gitano tan solo cruzo mirada fijamente a los ojos, Frollo después de un momento se dirigió a la salida de la catedral, mientras que el gitano se adentró más a los pasillos de la catedral…_

* * *

><p><em>1.-<em>_LA HORQUILLA DEL HEREJE_

_Se colocaba un aro de metal en el cuello del supuesto hereje con una barra cuyo extremo terminaba en cuatro pinchos. Al apretarse el colgante los pinchos se clavaban fuertemente en la barbilla impidiendo así poder articular palabra alguna._

_Solía utilizarse la noche antes de la ejecución del individuo para aumentar su agonía._

* * *

><p><strong>ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO…<strong>

**SI ALGUNO DE MIS FAMILIARES RELIGIOSOS LLEGARA A LEER ESTE FIC CREANME QUE ME EXCOMULGARIAN DE INMEDIATO… JAJA… NO SE CREAN… ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO Y LOS VEO A LA PRÓXIMA SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO Y ESCRITOR: **

**CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	2. CUESTIONAR

Después de ver algunos pasillos de la catedral decidió irse al refugio, salió de ahí vigilante para evitar que lo encarcelaran, corrió en dirección al cementerio… Al llegar ahí abrió una lápida que dentro de ella había unas escaleras que indicaban que bajara, encendió una antorcha y se adentró en ella.

El agua de los canales corría por el pasillo, los cadáveres de las múltiples personas que habían intentado entrar lo adornaban, el olor fétido de las ratas y cucarachas formaba un ambiente tétrico, pero después de veinte años de salir y entrar ya estaba acostumbrado, ya nada le sorprendía de ese pasillo.

Al finalizar el camino oscuro del pasillo vio un arco de luz al final, al entrar pudo ver las catacumbas; lugar donde todos los gitanos habitaban "La corte de los milagros", sitio donde los cojos de noche caminaban, los ciegos recobraban milagrosamente la vista y los pobres se volvían ricos, estafa y engaño era lo que se vivía ahí, pero sobre todo era su hogar.

-Ahí estas Jofranka- Llamo un hombre de barba larga oscura, un rostro lleno de llagas y una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda.

-Hola Wesh- Saludo amigablemente Jofranka.

-¿Cómo te fue allá arriba?- Pregunto curioso.

-Bien- Menciono desatando su bolsa de monedas para mostrársela-eh juntado para toda una semana-comento felizmente.

-Estupendo- Dijo Wesh impresionado por la ganancia de su amigo.

-Pero- Agrego haciendo que la sonrisa de Wesh cambiara a una mueca de seriedad-me quisieron encarcelar unos policías-dijo un poco serio por la situación que había vivido.

-¿Por qué?- Interrogo indignado Wesh.

-Por lo de siempre- Menciono con simpleza-que los gitanos no tenemos derecho a trabajar en las plazas principales-agrego sin mucha diferencia.

-¿Y cómo lograste escapar de ellos?- Volvió a interrogar curioso.

-Entre a la Catedral y pedí asilo- Explico acariciándose la cabellera con la mano izquierda-pero dentro de ella me topé con el juez Claude Frollo-contó ocasionando que Wesh diera un respingo por lo sorprendido que estaba.

-Debo hablar con el rey Clopín- Dijo él para luego dirigirse a una tienda hecha con pedazos de tela de color morado y amarillo.

Alzo un pedazo de tela rectangular largo que simulaba una puerta y llamo:

-Rey Clopín-

-Eh- Hablo y viendo en dirección del llamado.

-Puedo pasar- Pidió dejando caer la tela tras de sí.

-Adelante- Accedió-siéntate-con su mano señalo un banco de madera frente a él, Jofranka se acercó y se sentó en el banco-¿qué se te ofrece?-pregunto curioso por la repentina visita-tengo una duda-dijo un poco nervioso-¿y cuál sería?-ínsito a que la externara, mientras bebía de su jarra de cerveza.

-¿Usted sabe porque nos odian?- La externo finalmente ocasionando que Clopín escupiera la cerveza para un lado.

-¿Tienes tiempo para una historia?- Pregunto mientras se limpiaba la boca con el brazo.

-Si- Asintió mientras esperaba pacientemente a que el rey comenzara a narrar.

_Tenía dieciséis años cuando nosotros habíamos llegado a asentarnos a París… Cuando llegamos fuimos bien recibidos por parte del clero y con ello del gobierno, pero la condición para que nos acogieran era conversarnos a la religión católica… Mi abuelo Tshilaba, que en ese entonces era el rey de los gitanos, acepto por todos nosotros, la mayoría acepto, pero hubo unos cuantos que no estuvieron conformes con esa petición y decidieron separarse del grupo e irse a otro lugar fuera de Francia… ya convertidos al catolicismo vivíamos en casas comunes allá arriba-_señalo haciendo que Jofranka mirara y entendiera a lo que se estaba refiriendo_-todo era tranquilidad, pero uno de los factores del destierro, fue la ascensión de juez que le dieron a Frollo-contó haciendo que el interés de Jofranka creciera._

-Entonces Frollo es xenofóbico- Comentó haciendo que Clopín asintiera-¿entonces por eso nos desterró?-preguntó curiosamente.

-No- Dijo haciendo que Jofranka se confundiera y arqueara una ceja-él no odio a los gitanos siempre-aclaró haciendo que Jofranka se confundiera aún más.

-¿Entonces?- Pregunto nuevamente.

_Él tenía veinte años cuando se volvió juez, sus métodos para el clero fueron buenos al haber encarcelado y juzgado a más de treinta herejes-_eso sorprendió a Jofranka_-otro de los factores fue la imprudencia de mi abuelo-. _

-¿Qué hizo?- Interrogo con ansias.

-Cuestionar- Menciono haciendo que Jofranka frunciera el ceño por la extrañeza de la mención.

-¿Cuestionar que?- Preguntó nuevamente.

-La biblia- Enfatizó, entonces los ojos de Jofranka se abrieron de modo que quería salírsele de las orbitas.

_Mi abuelo tenía un conocimiento filosófico transmitido de generación en generación, mi abuelo al ponerlo en práctica cuestiono la biblia… no causo alboroto al principio, pero luego de revelarlo públicamente desato la ira de Frollo quien lo mando a la corte inquisitorial, donde la sentencia fue la horca…_

Recordar el pasado le daba melancolía, pero aun así prosiguió contando:

_Frollo comenzó a acumular un rencor malsano contra nosotros, pero no al grado de ahora-explico-pero el detonante fue mi padre Bavol._

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó nuevamente.

-Siguió los pasos de mi abuelo y cuestiono la biblia, pero fue una frase la que ocasiono la ira máxima de Frollo- Confesó.

-¿Cuál fue la frase?- Pidió una explicación Jofranka.

"_Como algo que habla de hacer el bien, puede ser usado para esclavizar a otros que no estén de acuerdo"_

_Frollo lo juzgo bajo la condena por hereje y también fue a parar a la horca, pero no paro ahí; después de muerto el cuerpo, lo mandaron a la hoguera, hasta que toda "impureza" fuera eliminada… _

-¿Pero qué fue lo que cuestionaron de la biblia?- Preguntó nuevamente ansioso.

-No lo sé- Confeso-dependiendo de lo que les hayan enseñado a ellos, lo aplicaron, mi padre murió cuando tenía veinticuatro años y la tradición decía que cuando cumpliese treintaicuatro años me enseñarían la filosofía, así que no sé muy bien que-termino de explicarse.

-¿Y por qué la iglesia nos protege cuando estamos dentro de la catedral?- Preguntó nuevamente curioso.

-Porque somos todavía católicos y el trato era protección para todos- Explico acabando con las dudas de Jofranka.

-Bueno, me voy- Sentenció Jofranka mientras se levantaba del banco-tengo que entregarle el dinero a Zita-aclaro para dirigirse a la salida.

-Adiós Jofranka- Se despidió Clopín-y salúdame a Zita-pidió sonriendo.

-Adiós y con gusto lo hare- Dijo mientras levantaba la tela para salir.

-Pero recuerda Jofranka- Advirtió en última instancia-no cuestiones-luego de eso Jofranka salió de la tienda dejando caer tras de sí la tela.

-No cuestiones- Esa advertencia resonó como eco en su cabeza para luego irse a donde estaba su esposa…

* * *

><p>SIGNIFICADO DE LOS NOMBRES:<p>

Jofranka: Variante romaní del nombre francés "Frances" que significa "libre".

Wesh: Nombre masculino de origen gitano que significa "entre el bosque, en el bosque".

Tshilaba: Posiblemente una variante del nombre árabe Taliba, que significa "buscador del conocimiento".

Bavol: Es un nombre masculino de origen romaní que significa "viento de ciudad".

Zita: Nombre femenino que significa "aquella que se mantiene virgen y pura".

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, dejen sus reviews… Les deseo un próspero y feliz año nuevo… se despide su amigo y escritor: <strong>

**CARPINTERO IMPERIAL…**


	3. EL JUICIO

**EH AQUÍ EL TERCER CAPITULO DE ESTA MI HISTORIA DE EL JOROBADO DE NOTRE DAME...**

**EL JOROBADO DE NOTRE DAME NO ME PERTENECE SI NO A DISNEY ANIMATION, HAGO ESTO POR DIVERSION**

* * *

><p>El Santo Oficio se había reunido en el Palacio de Justicia por pedido de Frollo, todos murmuraban entre sí tratando de explicarse del porque la solicitud de estar aquí… Las puertas retumbaron para dar paso al juez Claude Frollo junto con un gitano esposado que cojeaba, sin camisa y con varios moretones en brazos y espalda, para luego caer de cuclillas a los pies de ellos.<p>

El arcediano observo indignado el maltrato que había recibido el pobre individuo, luego miro a Frollo quien sonreía cómplice.

-¿Qué le has hecho Frollo?- Pregunto horrorizado.

-Nada que no se merezca- Menciono altaneramente mientras todos dentro intercambiaban miradas por la afirmación.

-¿A qué te refieres Frollo?- Rectó el arcediano molesto.

-Eh encontrado a este gitano culpable de herejía- Respondió señalando al suelo.

-¡Pero tú solo no puedes dar ese juicio!- Exclamo reprimiendo el veredicto de Frollo.

-Claro que no querido hermano- Arqueo la ceja cínicamente-pero mi testimonio será suficiente para saber porque.

-¿Qué cosa terrible ha hecho este gitano para que le digas a sí?- Exigió saber un cardenal.

-Este hereje afirma que la Biblia no es la palabra de Dios- Todos en el palacio de justicia se estremecieron, entonces el arcediano trago grueso.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?- Volvió a insistir el arcediano.

-Claro Jehan- Aclaro seguro de sí.

El acusado miraba al suelo estando de cuclillas con su torso y espalda desnudo, estar aquí era una consecuencia de su desobediencia; había desobedecido el consejo del rey Clopín y su imprudencia había ocasionado la furia de Frollo…

_-Al rayar el sol sobre la tierra- Leía la cita el arcediano-Entonces el señor llovió del cielo sobre Sodoma y Gomorra azufre y fuego por virtud del señor… Y arrasó con estas ciudades y todas las verdes campiñas de su territorio… Pero la mujer de Lot volviéndose a mirar hacia atrás, quedó convertida en estatua de sal… esta es palabra de Dios- Proclamo al terminar de leer la cita. _

_-Te alabamos señor- Exclamaron todos al unísono, todos menos él que se encontraba sentado hasta la última fila, la cita había sido fuerte, e incluso cruel a su parecer._

_Una vez terminada la ceremonia, se acercó al arcediano y le pidió confesarlo… El arcediano lo llevo al confesionario y lo sentó afuera de la red. _

_-¿Cuáles son tus pecados hijo?- Preguntó amablemente el arcediano. _

_-Ser gitano padre- Afirmo sorprendiéndolo. _

_-Ese no es un pecado hijo, puesto que todos; seamos negros, blancos, franceses, gitanos, etc., somos hijos de Dios- Explico para que dejara de pensar en ello. _

_-No solo eso- Comentó interesando más al arcediano. _

_-¿Qué más hijo?- Le invito a externar sus pecados. _

_-No creo que la Biblia sea la palabra de Dios- Confesó finalmente haciendo qué el arcediano se sobresalta y tragara grueso. _

_-Bue…Bueno hijo- Tartamudeo sudando frio._

_-¿Por qué Dios destruyo a Sodoma y Gomorra?- Pregunto interrumpiéndolo, algo que le extraño, pero estaba dispuesto a saciar su duda. _

_-Porque ya había mucha perversión en esas ciudades; muchos homosexuales, prostitución en cada esquina y ladrones a cualquier hora del día- Explico limpiándose el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo._

_-Bueno eso si era perverso- El arcediano sonrió por haber respondido la duda-¿pero por qué la esposa de Lot quedo hecha estatua de sal al voltear?- Interrogo, el arcediano respiro profundo y exhalo pensando muy bien su respuesta. _

_-Porque los ángeles le habían advertido que no volteara, y sin embargo ella desobedeció volteando así- Jofranka tenso la mandíbula un poco molesto por la respuesta._

_-¿Pero que no le habían dicho únicamente a Lot?- Cuestiono sorprendiendo al arcediano. _

_-Sí, pero era una advertencia que debía seguirse y…- _

_-¿Y sólo porque la curiosidad, naturalmente del humano, la convirtió en sal dejando a sus hijas sin madre?- Interrumpió dejando pasmado al padre._

_-Bueno, son cosas que nosotros los mortales nunca podremos respondernos- Explico religiosamente, Jofranka sonrió cínicamente. _

_-Son todos mis pecados padre- Dijo él, el arcediano se levantó de su lugar y se puso frente a él alzando su brazo hacía arriba. _

_-Yo ego absortus, en nomber de paters et filis, et spirití santí, amén- Proclamo formando la cruz y liberándolo de sus pecados._

_-Gracias padre- Le agradeció._

_-No hay de qué hijo, solo cuídate y no comentes nada de esto en público- Advirtió el padre para luego retirarse a encender las demás velas de la catedral._

_Caminaba por los pasillos de la catedral; observando la estructura, el diseño y las pinturas que había dentro… sin ver al frente de donde caminaba topo con una tela suave y cayó al piso, se talló los ojos y alzo la mirada para presenciar frente a él al juez Claude Frollo. _

_-Juez Claude Frollo- Pronunció levantándose del suelo. _

_-El mismo- Lo miro fríamente-así que la Biblia no es la palabra de Dios-rectó sorprendiendo a Jofranka quien trago grueso. _

_-Yo creí que habías aprendido a respetar las confesiones ajenas- Mofó haciendo que Frollo se enfureciera. _

_-Imbécil- Maldijo. _

_-Shhh, más respeto que estas en la iglesia- Dijo señalando a su alrededor, Frollo contuvo su rabia ante eso. _

_-¿Por qué osas decir que la Biblia no es la palabra de Dios?- Interrogo viéndolo fijamente. _

_-Creí que había escuchado lo suficiente- Menciono burlándose haciendo enojar más a Frollo. _

_-¡Dime!- Exigió furioso. _

_-Bien- Sonrió maliciosamente-si es lo que desea. _

_-Adelante- Incitó a que le respondiera._

_-No creo que sea la palabra de Dios por las múltiples contradicciones que presenta- Menciono para sorpresa de Frollo. _

_-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Interrogo nuevamente-explícate-pidió._

_-En el Antiguo Testamento se nos presenta un dios que mata a hijos suyos a favor de otros; el caso de los egipcios e israelitas- Expuso dejando con la boca abierta Frollo. _

_-Y en el Nuevo Testamento nos muestra un dios misericordioso; aquel que les devuelve la vista a los ciegos, cura a los leprosos y rompe todas las reglas de Moisés- Frollo no dejaba de salir de su asombro-eh venido a cada misa durante estos dos meses y con eso me eh dado cuenta de que el Antiguo Testamento no es más que la historia de los judío contada por ellos-término de decir desatando la furia de Frollo. _

_-¡Blasfemo Hereje!- Gritó, Jofranka salió corriendo de la catedral para regresar a la Corte de los Milagros y escapar con vida de ahí. _

_Al salir de la catedral se encontró con una barrera de cincuenta soldados, Jofranka quiso escapar por el lado lateral derecho de la catedral, pero en menos de un segundo una lanza atravesó su rodilla cayendo al suelo por las escaleras._

_-¡AH!- Gritó vulnerable en el suelo._

_-Azótenlo- Ordeno autoritariamente a los soldados._

_Todos con un bastón comenzaron a golpearlo sin compasión, desgarrándole la camisa en el acto, el castigado daba gritos ahogados por no poder respirar. _

_-Oye tú- Llamó a uno de los soldados, el cual se acercó a él._

_-¿Qué se le ofrece señor?- Preguntó el soldado inclinado a recibir alguna orden._

_-Cita al Santo Oficio en el Palacio de Justicia-Ordeno- ahora ve- hizo una ademan indicando que se fuera. _

_-Si señor- Acepto y fue en busca de los cardenales. _

_-¡Basta!- Ordeno que se detuvieran-llévenlo al Palacio de Justicia-los soldados procedieron a colocarle los grilletes en las muñecas y llevándolo arrastrando de frente cojeando por la herida de la flecha…_

Todo había sido tan rápido que apenas si podía creer que estaba en el Palacio de Justicia.

-Y por ese crimen debe ser condenado a la horca- término de exponer-¿quién vota para llevar a cabo la condena?-preguntó, la mayoría de los cardenales empezaron a alzar la mano en señal de aprobación, la mayoría menos el arcediano.

-Diecinueve de veinte- Dijo cínicamente.

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo pudo permitirle que saliera rey Clopín?- Preguntó desesperada y triste Zita.<p>

-Lo lamento Zita- Se disculpó abrazándola protectoramente-pero no pude detenerlo.

Había sido incapaz de detenerle, pero él había tenido la culpa después de todo…

_-Y por eso es que la Biblia no puede ser la palabra de Dios- Termino de exponer su análisis, él estaba impresionado viéndolo con orgullo. _

_-¿Cuánto te llevo analizarlo?- Preguntó interesado. _

_-Dos meses- Respondió orgulloso de sí. _

_-Me impresionaste… Sólo espero que no se te ocurra mencionarlo en público- Dijo aconsejándole. _

_-No lo hare- Negó con la cabeza-jamás… aprecio mi vida para que acabe por eso. _

Hasta entonces Clopín se mantuvo tranquilo sabiendo que Jofranka no se metería en líos de carácter religioso; pues que algo pudiera pasarle le preocupaba puesto que le tenía un cariño especial; como un padre a su hijo, ya que él nunca pudo tener hijos y Jofranka quedo huérfano al morir sus padres por la lepra.

Aunque todo eso cambio cuando le contó sobre lo que Frollo le había hecho a su hermana y sobrino cinco años atrás…

_-¡No!- Gritó empujando una silla fuera de la tienda._

_-No te alteres- Aconsejo intentando calmarlo. _

_-Cómo puedo calmarme sabiendo que ese monstruo disfrazado como santificador asesino a mi hermana y sobrino- Explico dejándolo sin habla._

_-Bueno…- Intentó hablar para animarlo, pero fue inútil pues Jofranka tomó las riendas de la situación. _

_-Iré a la catedral y estando ahí le diré todo lo que se merece y reclamare lo que por años oculto- Dijo tomando iniciativa._

_-¡No lo hagas!- Exclamó intentando detenerlo pero Jofranka huyó corriendo. _

_-¡Wesh!- Llamó llegando en el instante-¿qué se le ofrece mi señor?-preguntó preocupado-sigue a Jofranka e intenta traértelo para evitar que se meta en problemas-si mi señor- y salió corriendo por donde Jofranka fue._

_Zita llego rato después y preguntó sobre lo que había pasado, él se lo conto y ella se preocupó, y dispuso a esperarlo ahí para cuando regresara. _

_Una hora después Wesh llego cansado y agotado al igual que preocupado: _

_-Jofranka fue enjuiciado en el Palacio de Justicia y condenado a la horca frente a Notre Dame- Zita estalló en lágrimas y Clopín se culpó por haberle contado todo desde un inicio. _

-Iré por él- Dijo Zita con determinación colocándose una capucha y corriendo fuera de la Corte de los Milagros.

-No lo hagas Zita- Pero nuevamente fue demasiado tarde para detenerla…

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO... SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO Y ESCRITOR: <strong>

**CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	4. CONDENA

**BUENO EH AQUÍ EL FINAL DE ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA DE EL JOROBADO DE NOTRE DAME... ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y GRACIAS A AQUELLOS QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA DE LEERLO... SIN MÁS PREAMBULOS COMENCEMOS...**

* * *

><p>-¡Despierta!- Gritó Frollo para despertar al prisionero cosa que ocasiono que se exaltara, le quito la horquilla y los grilletes de la pared, uno de los verdugos lo saco fuera de la celda empujándolo por enfrente.<p>

Lo empujaban bruscamente para que caminara, que casi se podría decir que lo llevaban arrastrando… Observaba su entorno; la gente aterrada por el estado físico en el que se encontraba, otros asqueados por el simple hecho de ser gitano.

Frollo estaba por enfrente pasando con su caballo negro, imponía todo tipo de emociones; miedo, indignación, ira y odio, todo casi al mismo tiempo.

El artefacto estaba colocado frente a la catedral, subieron al condenado por la escalera; le quitaron los grilletes, le amarraron manos y pies para que no intentase escapar, puesto sobre una compuerta que con solo jalar de una palanca se abre, y arriba de él, una cuerda que le colocan en el cuello…

-¡Este gitano ha sido encontrado culpable de herejía!- Anunciaba el delito frente a la multitud.

Se acercó a Jofranka para susurrarle algo al oído:

-Todavía puedes salvarte- Jofranka lo miro confundido y con odio a la vez.

-Sólo debes decir que todo lo que afirmaste, no es más que una falsedad inventada por ti- Jofranka lo miro sorprendido, pero luego ensancho más su sonrisa.

-Ni por el cielo ganado- Frollo lo miro con desprecio para luego acercarse a la multitud.

Se movía entre la multitud; empujaba, se adelantaba, todo con tal de estar lo más cerca posible de la ejecución… La capucha le cubría todo el cuerpo y sobre todo la cara.

Ahí estaba él sobre la plataforma, tenía moretones en los brazos, el torso estaba con marcas sangrantes del látigo y el ojo izquierdo reventado… Se encontraba atado de manos y pies, como si de un animal salvaje se tratase, eso la enfureció.

Observó como Frollo se acercó a Jofranka para decirle algo al oído, acción que ocasiono mofa de parte de él… Frollo se dirigió a la población y exclamo:

-¡El gitano ha rechazado arrepentirse de sus pecados!- Le colocaron la cuerda alrededor del cuello.

Él observo como le colocaban la cuerda en el cuello, no tardaría en morir… Frollo se acercó nuevamente y le preguntó:

-¿Tus últimas palabras?- Él sonrió cínicamente.

-Espero verte en el infierno Frollo- Frollo le escupió en la cara y ordeno con un ademán de que jalaran la palanca, en un instante, la plataforma se abrió dejándolo caer… Todo se oscureció.

El cuerpo colgaba cuál péndulo… Ella estaba destrozada, Jofranka se había ido para siempre de su lado… Se quitó el gorro de la cabeza y gritó:

-Maldito Bastardo- Frollo rápidamente dirigió la vista a donde se encontraba Zita.

-Otra gitana- Dijo en sus adentros Frollo.

-Ojalá te pudras en el infierno- La gente empezó a asombrarse más y más con las palabras pronunciadas por ella, él ya no lo soporto más.

-Arréstenla- Ordeno, los soldados no tardaron en capturarla, pataleaba, jadeaba y empujaba con tal de liberarse, pero todo fue inútil… La subieron a la plataforma y la ahorcaron al igual que Jofranka.

Él había observado todo desde la misma multitud, pero por miedo no pudo impedir nada… Se sentía culpable por dejar morir a dos de los suyos frente a él… Se tocaba la frente decepcionado por su cobardía….

-Rey Clopín- Llamó Wesh.

-¿Qué quieres Wesh?- Preguntó desanimado.

-Me estaba preguntando- Menciono mientras Clopín lo miraba con cierto interés- ¿qué pasara con la niña?-señaló una pequeña niña de pelo negro con una diadema, vestida con una blusa blanca holgada, falda azul y que estaba jugando con su mascota, una cabrita.

-¿Cómo se llama?- Preguntó.

-Esmeralda- Él respiro hondo para poder decidir.

-Tú serás su tutor de ahora en adelante- Wesh lo acepto de inmediato-debemos protegerla de la ira de ese monstruo.

* * *

><p>Ya había ejecutado dos herejes en un día, era agotador… Subía las escaleras de la catedral cargando con él una canastilla de comida, camino por el pasillo para dirigirse al campanario.<p>

Abrió la puerta y subió unos cuantos escalones; dentro de ahí se encontraba un niño de unos cinco años de edad con una joroba prominente haciendo unos muñecos de madera.

Se aclaró la garganta para captar su atención, el niño volteo para poder verlo con su ojo derecho, el sano… se acercó a él sonriendo.

-Amo- Hablo sin dejar de sonreír-¿qué hace aquí?-preguntó inocentemente.

-Buenas noches Quasimodo- Dijo mientras se acercaba a una mesita para cenar-eh venido a cenar por supuesto-se sentó cerrando los ojos y coloco la canasta en la mesa esperando los cubiertos, Quasimodo todavía lo observaba, Frollo abrió los ojos y lo miro fulminante, entonces el niño capto el mensaje y fue por los platos y copas colocándolos sobre la mesa de un lado cada uno.

Frollo saco un pan y un queso, lo partió equitativamente mientras servía el vino en las copas, luego saco un libro de la canasta y lo coloco sobre sus manos.

-¿Repasamos tu alfabeto hoy?- Preguntó Frollo.

-Si amo, eso me agradaría mucho- Dijo listo para comenzar.

-Bien, A- Comenzó.

-Abominación- Respondió.

-B-

-Blasfemia- Arqueo una ceja contento.

-C-

-Contrición- Dijo animadamente.

-D-

-Damnación-

-E-

-Eterna damnación- Dijo haciendo un ademan con su dedo.

-F-

-Fervoroso-

-G-

-Gracia-

-H-

-Herejía- Respondió felizmente.

-Muy bien Quasimodo, eres muy inteligente- Él sonrió contento por la aprobación de su amo… Frollo sonrió, pues sabía que este niño le sería útil en un futuro, de eso estaba seguro…

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO... DEBO ACLARARA QUE PARTE DE LA HISTORIA ESTA BASADA EN LA NOVELA ORIGINAL, POR EJEMPLO:<br>**

**-Clopín en la novela es el rey de los gitanos- **

**-Jehan es el hermano de Frollo y es un cardenal- **

**-Y Esmeralda en la novela logro reencontrase con su madre después de quince años- Pero aquí decidí darles este final. **

**Espero que les haya gustado... los invito a leer mis otras historias... dejen sus reviews... hasta la proxima: Se despide su amigo y escritor **

**CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


End file.
